Rocket Launcher
Rocket Launchers shoot self-propelled grenades across long distances at subsonic speeds. They are characterized by having extremely small internal magazines, high to very high damage ratings at the site of impact, and additional area-of-effect or "splash" damage. There are four major types, although all of them tend to have slow reload speeds ranging from 2 to 3 seconds. There are highly accurate single-shot Rocket Launchers that typically carry 1-3 rockets before reload, have an excessively powerful impact damage, and a better than decent splash radius. Burst-fire Rocket Launchers let loose 3-5 rockets in a roughly straight line (due to recoil), one after the other in rapid succession, for every pull of the trigger. They typically carry 3-5 rockets; however it should be noted that because such launchers actually fire the number of rockets they carry, they are only truly good for one shot before reloading is necessary. Spread Rocket Launchers are like the burst-fire variety in almost every regard, except that they launch their payload in a horizontal line (due to recoil) spreading out from the launcher muzzle. Helix Rocket Launchers are a bit like Shotguns in that they can turn one unit of launcher ammo into several smaller projectiles. With every firing, a single rocket is expended and what is launched is a trio of tightly spiraling mini-rockets that maintain their spiral radius. Because these rockets are smaller, they tend to sport a sharply decreased blast radius. Single-Shot Strategy Single-shot Rocket Launchers are your standard portable mayhem and should be treated as such. They launch a single, slow-moving rocket and care should be taken to avoid being close to the target when it explodes. Trying to hit targets directly is not recommended, because rockets move so slowly that even a Bruiser can be easily missed. Instead, lead the target, aiming at the ground where the enemy is most likely to be when the rocket arrives. To maximize the chance of getting the blast radius where it's most effective, fire from a raised position. Rocket Launchers are most useful against clusters of fragile targets, where the blast effect can damage or kill multiple enemies. They are not so effective against Badass enemies due to Badass's inherent fortitude and the lack of any real benefit for the blast area. When looking for a good single-shot Rocket Launcher, pay attention to four things: magazine, firepower, accuracy, and scope. While firepower and accuracy are self-explanatory they are not more important than magazine size. A single-shot Rocket Launcher that can only hold 1 rocket will do less carnage in a protracted firefight than a Rocket Launcher of half the damage with a 3-shot magazine. Scopes are useful because they allow for deadly accurate bombardment of static targets like Gatling Turrets. All rocket launchers which have elemental damage effects will trigger upon impact. Explosive damage is the default effect, so if there is no element listed the rocket launcher will be dealing explosive damage. Burst-Fire Strategy Many of the strategies for single-shot Rocket Launchers apply to the burst-fire type. Raised positions and letting enemies walk into the explosions still work, however a player should keep an eye on their ammo reserve, and be prepared to take immediate cover after firing. This is because burst-fire launchers are essentially capable of only a single, devastating shot before they have to reload. Again, all types of regular enemies should be targeted with the exception of Scythid, which are not only resistant to area-of-effect weapons, but also tend to be too fast to get hit with all of the rockets. Spiderants are viable targets, but only the smaller breeds. Bruisers, Badass enemies of every type, and distant targets should be avoided. When looking for a good burst-fire Rocket Launcher two things should be listed on the item card: recoil reduction and firepower. Recoil reduction is essential for a burst launcher because that particular quality will dictate the effective maximum range of the launcher. Firepower is obvious; a player wants the blast to be as damaging as possible. Helix Strategy Helix Rocket Launchers are a totally different breed of explosive devastation. With every pull of the trigger, one unit of launcher ammo is used to fire a salvo of three spiralling rockets. Orbiting each other in a tight spiral that does not expand, helix launchers are a hybrid of accurate efficiency and chaotic mayhem. There is no helix launcher that doesn't have a relatively ample 3-shot magazine, which makes these launchers extremely good to take into bandit camps, where they can wreak mayhem upon tightly clustered firing lines, or Bandit Raiders trying to break from cover. Helix launchers are good against clustered groups of any type of enemy, including scythid which are normally resistant to rocket launcher attacks. Against single targets, however, the effectiveness of a helix rocket launcher is almost entirely dependant upon range and how accurately a player can center the clustered blast. Badass enemies are still best avoided. It's worth noting that individual helix launcher rockets do not have a very large splash radius, allowing one to use it up close if not personal. When looking for a good helix Rocket Launcher, pay attention to firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and scope. The first three qualities are intuitive, as a player wants to hit hard, cause as much carnage as fast as possible, and cause it where the player wants it to be. Scopes with a dot-sight make all that easier, and if one can find a launcher with a good scope but slightly reduced firepower compared to what they already have, they would do well to get the scoped launcher anyway. Helix launchers are excellent elemental weapons, especially of the Incendiary variety. Direct hits that cause elemental triggers are more likely with Helix launchers because they will never hit the exact spot a player aims them at, but rather the area immediately around that spot. This means that leading targets and letting them walk into the blast often results in an unintentional direct hit. Orange Rocket Launcher strategy The Orange (rare) rocket launchers require a special strategy as well to use them to their fullest capacity: *Hyperion Nidhogg: Due to the way Nidhogg rockets work, it is advisable to target enemies at the edge of its range and aim slightly above them. This should cause a rather massive, linear explosion to occur, capable of wiping out even some of the most difficult enemies. Also, the Nidhogg is extremely effective in closed corridors because the rockets have limited range and can cover a entire section in blasts causing mass damage upon enemies in the vicinity of the explosions. *Maliwan Rhino: Rhino rockets erupt repeatedly while in flight, making them well-suited to eliminating enemies that are lined up. This is particularly useful in narrow corridors. Because the rocket warps forward, firing directly at an enemy will often cause the rocket to damage that enemy and continue forth. *Vladof Mongol: The Mongol's rocket-spray effect makes it particularly well suited for grouped enemies. Firing just above groups should ensure that they receive some of the rocket's devastating spray while allowing that rocket to continue on and wipe out anything behind them. *Torgue Redemption: The Redemption has the largest splash radius in the game and should be used to take advantage of that. Firing between groups of enemies will often result in mass deaths. Take care to avoid moving targets or lead them well in advance as these rockets move very slowly. Class Info *Brick is the specialist in explosive weapons and has skills and class mods that increase the magazine size, damage, reload speed, area of effect elemental trigger chance, and provide ammo regeneration for launchers. *Roland's skills and class mods as a generalist soldier also provide increased magazine size, area of effect elemental trigger chance, and damage increases to Shock effect launchers and ammo regeneration. Roland also has the class mod "Marine"(only available after downloading the General Knoxx DLC) made for rocket launchers. This class mod can increase reload speed, ammo regeneration and fire rate for rocket launchers. *Being an elemental weapon specialist, Lilith's skills and class mods can provide substantial increases to elemental trigger effect chance and severity, as well as increases to damage with specific or blanket elemental effects. The Siren can also speed up the travel speed for rockets. *Mordecai's skills and class mods can make good use of single-shot rocket launchers, increasing reload speed, damage, and accuracy. Class mods for the Hunter can also increase the viability of Corrosive launchers. Varieties *Rocket Launcher - Balanced. *Destructor - Increased damage and blast radius. *Harpoon - Increased accuracy, rocket travel speed, but with a slightly decreased radius. *Leviathan "It rises!"- Unique quest reward from Wanted: Fresh Fish. *The Roaster "Gonna cook someone today"- Unique drop from Taylor Kobb.can have rockets that keep exploding in the air Legendary: *Vladof Mongol "Beware the Horde!" - Will send out smaller rockets at various angles as it flies. Uses 3 ammunition to fire a single rocket. *Hyperion Nidhogg "Death rains from above" Airbust Rockets - Breaks into smaller downward traveling rockets at a specific distance. *Maliwan Rhino "The Unstoppable Force" - Will explode repeatedly along its flightpath. *Torgue Redemption "Monster Kill!" - Large blast radius, but slow. Uses 4 rounds of ammunition to fire a single rocket. Pearlescent: *Torgue Undertaker "Take 'em UNDER." - Increased magazine capacity, larger blast radius. Notes *Vanilla Rocket Launchers are extremely effective against vehicles like Outrunners and Mad Mel, doing extra damage. *Helix Rocket Launchers can be completely ineffective against single enemies, specifically bandits or smaller enemies. Even with an extremely high accuracy, none of the three rockets fired from a Helix Rocket Launcher will hit the dead center of the aiming recticle (they spiral around it), and can sometimes spiral right past smaller foes. As with regular rocket launchers, a better strategy would be to fire at the ground or wall next to where the enemy will be, instead of directly at the enemy. *Corrosive Rocket Launchers are effective against vehicles, and are usually capable of taking down a Lancer with minimal ammunition expenditure. Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Launchers